


Here in Spirit

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Series: Marvel Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afterlife, Bittersweet, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drabble, F/F, Feels, Happy Ending, Lion King (1994) References, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Short & Sweet, Steve Rogers Feels, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Peggy Rogers-Barnes is getting married, but something is missing. What cannot be with her physically is always with her in spirit and in her heart.





	Here in Spirit

Bucky felt himself tear up for the third that day when his daughter stepped out of that dressing room. She wore a simple white gown with lilies in her curly brown hair. She was absolutely radiant. She appraoches and hugs him.

"Papa please don't cry." She says, kissing his cheek. 

"I can't help it Pegs. My baby girl is leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you. You know you could bever get rid of me." She pauses and a sad frown pulls at her lips. "I wish daddy was here." She whispers.

The soft words broke Bucky's heart. Steve had died a few years back, in his sleep. He had closed his eyes and never opened them. It was a peaceful death, unlike the death he expected back when he was an angerfilled twig. Silver hadn't even touched Steve's temple when it happened but Bucky knew Steve was ready, that he was at peace with his life. He was only waiting for Bucky to catch up. 

What drove Bucky crazy was he always saw a flash of blonde hair or blue fabric from the corner of his eye or the bright blue eyes and unmistakable smile whenever he closed his eyes, praying to not wake up, to see Steve again, but knowing his time on earth was not over. 

"He is here in spirit." Bucky smiles. "He lives in you."

Peggy couldn't help but smile despite her tears. "Did you just quote the Lion King at me?" She giggles 

Bucky grins. "Maybe." Then "he loved that movie and I find it very fitting."

Peggy hugged him tightly. "I love you Papa."

"I love you too." He smiles. "Now come. Maria May is waiting and we know that the Stark-Strange family are not waiters."

He offers his arm and she takes it, absolutely glowing. As they near the wedding hall, Bucky glances put the window and sees the most breathtaking sunset he'd ever seen and he just knew that Steve painted the sky that night. 

"I agree buddy." He whispers as the doors open.

\-----.-----

Bucky died fourty years later, the same way Steve did. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was looking at the most beautiful blue eyes and bright smile he had ever seen.

"Took you long enough old man." Steve teases, kissing him gently.

"Sorry I'm late. I was a bit busy. I got some stories to tell you."

"I can't wait to hear them."

There was no hurry. They had all of forever to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written and it came during a burst of depression. Thank you for reading


End file.
